


Blinding Lights

by Mahouyaka



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Drugs, Song: Blinding Lights (The Weeknd), Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahouyaka/pseuds/Mahouyaka
Summary: Рей хочет вернуться, но, чувствуя его взгляд на своей спине, продолжает давить на газ, пока за окнами автомобиля ярко сияют красные огни.
Relationships: Sakasaki Natsume/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 4





	Blinding Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено песней "The Weeknd - Blinding Lights" и AU за авторством mintcider!

Машина мчалась по пустынному шоссе сквозь вязкую тьму ночного города, где холодный свет фар был единственным проводником в мире, переполненном сводящей с ума искусственностью. У ее водителя не было в мыслях пути назначения, а также не было дома, в который они смогли бы вернуться в финале: изрешеченные двери и бампер автомобиля были тому доказательством. Он всё оставил позади, отбросил тошнотворную действительность света дня, где неприкрытое уродство людей слепило глаза не хуже любых лучей солнца, где вкус его любимых сигарет ничем не отличался от пыльной земли, на которой навсегда отпечатались следы чьих-то новеньких, до блеска вылизанных туфель. Того мира больше нет - разрушен его же руками, а все воспоминания о нём сожжены, словно глотка от дешёвого пойла. Он хотел этого, но всё равно забрал с собой одно единственное - пассажира, сидевшего в ту ночь на заднем сидении его машины. 

Рей нажал на кнопку и окно с характерным жужжанием открылось, явив ему облик ночного города, изрезанного красно-синими полосами неоновых огней. Потоки воздуха, который казался ему тогда затхлым как никогда, ударили по лицу, и Рей смог, наконец, спокойно выдохнуть после очередной ночки, когда он вновь чуть не стал покойником. Бок постанывал от огнестрельной раны, но ему повезло: пуля лишь слегка прошлась по его телу, но подарила прощальный поцелуй в виде разбитого бокового зеркала. Не то чтобы он хотел оглядываться назад, однако машине и пары месяцев не было, а тут снова искать деньги на ремонт. Боль не отвлекала его, скорее дополняла, напоминая о такой простой истине, как бьющееся в груди сердце.

Приложив помятую, слегка вымоченную в крови сигарету к прикуривателю, Рей поднес ее ко рту, сделал затяжку поглубже, и салон охватило густое облако серого дыма. Его спутник не любил запах сигарет, причитая, что те слишком воняют, но для Рея они как раз наоборот именно что пахли. Он слушал их тяжёлый, раздражающий ноздри с горлом запах, и размытые огни за окном всё больше напоминали адских гончих, неустанно преследовавших пару до самого края света. Может, именно туда они и держали путь? К обрыву без границ, за которым ничего не было, но который сам по себе давал так много возможностей. Ухмыльнувшись нелепым мыслям, Рей затянулся вновь. 

Одинокий город, где множество одиноких людей суетятся в поисках себя, так никогда и не найдя, опьяненные красно-синими ночами, во время которых в жилах течет уже не кровь, но коктейль вперемешку со сладостным ядом, временно открывающим врата в подлинный мир человеческий, где краски правды ярко светят во тьме, где лица людей вымазаны в несвойственной для них честности. Рей тоже был одинок, но порой он всё чаще задумался, что даже в пейзаже за окном его автомобиля нет ни капли подлинности. Красные струйки огней – такие же ненастоящие, как и всё вокруг, и только один человек во всём мире был способен показать ему его – настоящий, первородный красный во всей его багряной красе. 

Впереди показалась знакомая вывеска, гласящая “Мотель Голубая Луна”. Некоторые буквы давно погасли, а какие-то мигали, словно пытаясь намекнуть что-то проезжающим странникам. Рей не хотел останавливаться, но продолжать путь в подобном виде он тоже не мог. Заведующий местом – его давний знакомый, не раз выручивший после похожих передряг, но даже ему Рей не мог доверять до конца. Выглянув в окно, он в последний раз убедился, что за ними никто не увязался – позади был только всепоглощающий неоновый мрак. Затянувшись в последний раз, Рей потушил сигарету и запихнул окурок в бардачок, забитый ещё с сотню таких же. Он обернулся, чтобы спросить:

— Не против остановиться на ночь? 

По ту сторону салона, объятый домашней темнотой сидел парень, а на его лице виднелось что-то тёмное, напоминавшее сажу в ночи. И только при свете редких фонарей, понатыканных вдоль дороги, можно было увидеть истинную природу цвета на его щеках. Он улыбался, но даже Рей не мог углядеть этот мимолетный жест за слоем багровой – не его, но чужой – запекшейся крови. Красный, который видел Рей, и который видели пронзительно желтые глаза Нацуме всегда отличался. 

Нацуме улыбался, но улыбка была на удивление бесцветной. Вместо этого все чувства и эмоции выражал за него яркий макияж на лице – багряно-алый кровавый раскрас. Не моргая, не сводя глаз с Рея, он ответил без лишней радости, но и не обрамленный печалью:

— Конечно не против, Рей-ниисан. 

В ответ Рей притянуто улыбнулся, бросив виноватый взгляд на ладони Нацуме, черные перчатки на которых было видно даже в темноте салона: красный, так много красного, который уже не отмыть. Красный, навсегда въевшийся в кожу, отравляющий, ослепляющий, но по крайней мере – настоящий. В ту ночь Нацуме, впитавший в себя всю сущность этого цвета, был для Рея единственным отголоском реальности в мире фальшивых огней. Рей развернулся обратно к дороге, и в тягучей тишине загудел сигнал поворотника.

***  
Двое прошли через черный вход, где их учтиво поджидал смуглый парень, заметивший из окна знакомый авто. Рей ценил Адониса за его немногословность, благо, что японский тот знал далеко не идеально, да и вопросы он задавать не любил. Адонис был обязан своему другу жизнью, и именно поэтому по сей день отдавал долг: в его отеле всегда была хотя бы одна незанятая комната специально для Рея. Однако в ту ночь даже хозяин заведения удивлённо приподнял бровь, завидев внешний вид Нацуме. Что бы ни произошло с этими двумя, вряд ли Адонис интересовали подробности, поэтому быстро закрыл со звенящим скрежетом дверь.

Без лишних слов Рей и Адонис обменялись говорящими взглядами, утвердительно кивнули друг другу, а затем пара гостей поднялась по лестнице, которая от малейшего шага скрипела так, что мёртвые могли бы проснуться. Рей подумал об этом, но тут же загнал эти мысли подальше вглубь своего разума: в ту ночь он больше не хотел видеть лица мертвецов. 

Нацуме шёл позади, и Рею казалось, как чей-то холодный взгляд ползает по его вспотевшей спине, внимательно наблюдает за движением его рук. Люди не смотрят так на себе подобных, подумал он и сглотнул так громко, что уши заложило. На подкорке сознания Рей понимал, и потому не покидало ощущение, что обернись он тогда, то смог бы увидеть в непроглядном мраке коридора пару ядовито-желтых глаз, словно у кошки на охоте – и кошка явно не домашняя, но поступь такая же смертельно лёгкая. Прошло столько лет, но Рей всё ещё не понимал, что же скрыто за его улыбкой, всё чаще изливающейся самодовольным садизмом. Подобно бумажным корабликам в дождливую погоду, они плыли по мутным лужам этого грязного города в ожидании невозможного чуда – освобождения, и не понять: в жизни или же в смерти. Всегда вместе, всегда понимая друг друга, но в то же время забывая настоящих себя, и если бы у их чувств было имя, то несомненно оно куда прекраснее любви и куда безобразнее всякой ненависти. В конце коридора на ручке номера “07” висела табличка “зарезервировано”. 

Оказавшись в номере, пропитанном спертым воздухом, Рей тут же закрыл дверь на тонкую (даже чересчур) цепочку. Если их общие знакомые захотят в следующую секунду ворваться в комнату и превратить её стены, изуродованные безвкусными обоями непонятного, блевотного бежевого оттенка, в изгрызенные пулями и каплями крови обломки, то вряд ли столь хлипкая защита поможет им этого избежать. По этой причине двое всегда были наготове, пристально наблюдая за окружением, вслушиваясь в каждый шорох за окном, в каждый знакомый рёв мотора. Рей бросил на не застеленную одноместную постель его и Нацуме куртки и направился в ванную.

Лампочка внутри висела на черном, гнутом в разных местах проводке, раздражающе мигая. Рей открыл шкафчик под раковиной, достал оттуда старую вату и немного спирта, чтобы обработать рану, про которую успел забыть уже раз так восемь. В номере было куда больше предметов первой помощи: бинты, обезболивающие, пинцеты, жгуты, разве что операционного стола не хватало. Эта комната – перевал после болезненно долгого путешествия, который Адонис приготовил для двух странников. Из крана, давно съедаемого ржавчиной, побежала вода – далеко не кристально чистая. Рей нагнулся, чтобы умыть вспотевшее лицо под теплой струей, но когда он поднялся, чтобы взглянуть на своё отражение в зеркале ещё раз, то внезапно для себя обнаружил – в ванной стоял уже не только он. 

За его спиной был Нацуме, который потерянно, даже недовольно глядел в отражающиеся в зеркале глаза Рея. В стерильно белом свете ванной его лицо – бледное, как у пациента перед приёмом у врача, – ещё сильнее излучало неконтролируемое безумие людского разума сквозь бесчеловечно красные мазки на щеках, на губах, на шее, а глаза – умиротворенные, словно в поисках чего-то недосягаемого. Рей поймал его взгляд, ощутил на себе, впитал телом и душой. Он выключил воду, повернулся к Нацуме и легко коснулся мокрыми пальцами его щеки.

— Пойдём, нужно смыть это, — Рей спросил тихо, словно боясь спугнуть юношу перед собой. 

Тот в ответ ничего не сказал, но отстраненно взглянул на руку на его щеке. Сквозь корку запекшейся крови он не ощутил её тепла, но она была настоящей, и она была его. Как бы он ни пытался, он не сможет убежать от него. Как бы он ни хотел, он не сможет чувствовать другое. Нацуме улыбнулся, и Рей смог углядеть: в той самой тонкой линии губ все еще томились остатки чего-то человеческого. 

***  
Рей уже даже не мог вспомнить, как давно их жизнь покатилась к чертям. Он не назовет вам имя первого застреленного собственного руками человека, не скажет, сколько машин уже сменил, не посчитает все шрамы на теле, и уж тем более ему невдомек, сколько этих же шрамов на его сердце. Каждая ночь, словно портал в другой мир – ещё более кошмарный, чем их обычная жизнь, вот только выход из него не появляется с восходом солнца, и одному лишь Богу ведомо, когда начнётся новый день. Возможно, рассвета не было с того самого момента, как он встретил его – юношу, руки которого крепко вцепились в талию Рея, поглаживая перебинтованную рану, и вся последующая жизнь была бесконечным сном – приходом от несуществующего красно-белого наркотика. Слезь с него – всё закончится, но тело уже не сможет жить дальше, умрёт через пару дней от свербящей душу агонии. Да, Рей уже не сможет и потому живёт. Глупо, бессмысленно, без цели, без стремлений, действительно одним днём. Вместе против целого мира.

— Куда мы после этого? — Нацуме задал вопрос.

— А куда бы ты хотел? 

Нацуме на секунду задумался, разглядывая шрамы на груди Рея. Места, которые он хотел бы посетить, хотел бы увидеть. Ему казалось, что ответ и так до боли очевиден. 

— Если Рей-ниисан рядом, то можно хоть куда. Хотя, помнишь в том ТЦ был магазин с куртками? Ну, тот, что рядом с Маком. Помнишь, я говорил, что хотел ту новую коллекцию? Можем сходить посмотреть, — Нацуме довольно посмеялся. Вдвоём они уже успели выпить бутылку дешевого рома, поэтому улыбку вызывало почти что угодно.

— Мы уже как-то грабили тот магазин ради твоей красной куртки, забыл что ли? Нам там точно будут не рады.

— Ну, если нам сядут на хвост, то я всего-то убью их, чтобы не мешались. Разве в этом есть какая-то проблема? 

И снова этот до ужаса легкий, лишенный напряженности смех, как после анекдота из привокзального сборника. Но Рей понимал, что для Нацуме то была не шутка. Это был вызов самому себе: “Скольких ещё я смогу убить?”. И что больше всего пугало Рея, так это то, что он даже не мог вспомнить, когда примерно Нацуме стал таким, не мог наверняка сказать, нравилось ли тому убивать, или же он просто хотел: животный инстинкт, заложенный в каждом из людей. Не из ненависти, не из любви, не ради пропитания, возможно, даже не ради выживания. Нацуме убивал, потому что кровь была красной, потому что кровь пахла кровью, потому что кровь была горячей, потому что на красном не видно крови. Но теперь, глядя на волосы Нацуме, Рей не понимал: то был красный или всё-таки кровь? 

— Нет, никаких проблем.

Не это он хотел ответить, но вместо этого поближе прижал к себе человека, который подарил ему столько всего. И в этом бездарном городе, переполненном фальшивками, где даже самые мерзкие пороки и те кажутся ненастоящими, где ни в страсти, ни в похоти нет и грамма искренности, Нацуме показал ему настоящие цвета, показал как выглядит сводящий с ума красный, и по сей день он отражается в глазах Рея, как напоминание, что не такие уж они и разные. Но как долго он сможет продолжать смотреть в бездну, пока та в ответ не сделает то же самое, проглотив его целиком? Потому что Нацуме, однажды коснувшийся той стороны пропасти перед их ногами, уже… не сможет вернуться. Она затянет глубоко, где цепкие капканы из гниющих, костлявых рук всех убитых ими людей уже не отпустят, а Адонис не предоставит комнату для ночлега. Рей знал: всё закончится. Если он не вернётся, всё закончится. Нет, всё закончится так или иначе, и только он сможет выбрать как именно. 

— Тогда я буду ждать, Рей-ниисан. Потому что я знаю, что мой ниисан никогда не бросит меня. Даже если весь мир против нас… 

“Давай вернёмся” – Рею стоило сказать эти слова ещё тогда в отеле, и, быть может, у него был бы шанс всё изменить. Но вместо этого молча, покорно, отвратительно жалко он закинулся своим наркотиком вновь, чтобы ощутить вкус мира, заключенного в нем. Губы к губам, на которых еще чувствовался привкус железа, пальцы в замок, и яд, пританцовывая, соединил их тела, души, реальности, разгоняя кровь по жилам, покуда всё вокруг не утонуло в ослепительном, размытом свете красных фонарей.

Однажды рассвет наступит, и двое увидят блаженный сон в его последних лучах.


End file.
